poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang
The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang is a fan-made episode written by kosh naranek, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute, and CartoonLover. Premise After watching a movie in the theater, Nathan Leash, Cooler and Martin discover Rotwang. With Elaine's help, they nurse him back to health. After Kaptain Kid and his gang holds most of the heroes hostage, Rotwang's true strength is discovered and he must rescue them with Cooler and Marcus' assistance. Plot Part One Narrator: After a long week, Nathan Leash returned from his vacation in Florida. To welcome him back, Cooler and his oldest son Martin decided to show him the movie that Nathan had been wanting to see for quite some time. However what happened afterwards was something that changed the pups forever... (Nathan Leash, Cooler and Martin leave the theater which displays the movies playing as: Puppylon 5, Catbusters and Raiders of the Lost Bone.) Nathan leash: Thank you for taking me to see Catbusters! Cooler: No problem. It was just a gift that me and Martin thought of. Martin: Anyways, we should be back at the pound at 7:00 pm. (They continue walking along the sidewalk until a mysterious wheeze is heard by all three.) Cooler: what was that? (Nathan walks over and peeks into the alley) Nathan: Umm.. guys, you should see this. (Cooler and Martin peek into the alley and see the unexpected.) Martin: Don't ask me what that is. Even I dont know. (The thing in the alley is a 6 foot tall wolf who looks nearly starved to death) Nathan: I think we should take it back to the pound. Cooler: Alright. (In the hospital portion of the pound...) Elaine: I see... He is suffering from starvation. Slushy, Vivian, bring him some nutrients and water. Vivian: You got it. (Vivian and Slushy rush off.) (The wolfs eyes slowly open showing blue bloodshot eyes.) The wolf: Wh. Where. Where am i? Elaine: You are in the hospital. The wolf: Who brought me here? Elaine: These three here. (Elaine points to nathan leash, cooler and martin.) The wolf: well then, I guess I should tell you my name and two secrets. Listen closely. My name is Rotwang. I am 40 dog years old. Now the secrets. Do not tell these to anyone without my approval. First I was really created in a lab by drunk college students in Bloomington, Indiana. Not what you would expect but it is how I came into this world. The second is that... well. I am gay. (The other characters do nothing exept sit silently.) Rotwang: and that's all I have to say. (Nathan Leash's eyes are replaced by cartoon hearts.) Rotwang: I will rest now. Do not interupt my rest until I awake. (Rotwang falls asleep on the hospital bed) Cooler: Well, that was interesting. (Vivian and Slushy return with the nutrients and water.) Elaine: (To Vivian and Slushy) Please don't disturb him. He must rest. (Nathan sighs romantically.) Cooler: I guess then we shall leave. Bye Elaine. Take care of Rotwang. (Cooler and Martin leave the hospital room.) Slushy: Rotwang? What kind of name is that? (Marcus enters the hospital room as Slushy and Vivian place the nutrients and water next to Rotwang's hospital bed silently.) Marcus: (Quietly) Say, who's your friend? Slushy: (Quietly) His name is Rotwang. Cooler, Martin and Nathan found him in the alley. Marcus: (Quietly) Well it looks like he is gonna need some serious care in order for his survival. When he can walk on his own I will put him through a high exercise program designed to get him back to what he should look like. Why is Nathan staring at him? Vivian: (Quietly) I think that Nathans attracted to Rotwang. (Marcus waves his hand infront of nathans eyes.) Marcus: (Quietly) Nathan is attracted to Rotwang. (Nathan sighs romantically.) Nathan: Ho hum. Marcus: (Quietly) You're right. It appears that Nathan is in love. I guess I better go see how Cooler is doing. See you later. (Marcus kisses Elaine and walks away. Tony tip toes in the room as he enters carrying a jacket for Rotwang.) Tony: (Quietly) Just a little get well present for our new friend. (Tony leaves.) Nathan: Oh Rotwang, you take up my mind in romance. I only wish that I could see you in better health. (Nathan strokes Rotwang's forehead and smiles.) Slushy: (Whispering to Nathan) I think Rotwang needs some alone time. Nathan: Alright then. I shall dream of him tonight. (Nathan leaves as Whopper enters the room.) Whopper: (Whispering) I wonder if he's related to Pupzan's tribe. Slushy: Actually, no. Elaine: Cooler, Martin and Nathan found him in the alley. Whopper: Ooh. Anyways I came here to tell you about the meeting in 15 minutes. Elaine: What is it about? Whopper: It's about the wolf. (15 minutes later where meetings are normaly held.) Cooler: Calm down everyone. Now I summoned you all here to talk about our newest discovery: A wolf by the name of Rotwang. I would like a civil and peaceful meeting here. Holly: Thank you, Cooler. As the leader of my puppy pound, I propose that once Rotwang is fully recovered, we should all give him a nice, humble, wholesome welcome as our new member of Holly's Puppy Pound. Marcus: Sure. Why not? Elaine: He is very friendly. Howler: Aroo! And he would provide some extra strength. Tony: Not to mention that he looks cool. We should get him some nice clothes. Gamma: And he is a few inches shorter than me. Cooler: Alright then. Is there anyone against the introduction of rotwang into the pound? (No one raises their hand.) Cooler: Then it is settled. Rotwang will be given an opportunity to join the pound as soon as he can walk. (All applaud. Later, Elaine, Slushy, Vivian, Sasha, and Petite are tending to Rotwang.) Elaine: He needs more vitamin D. Sasha: Gotcha. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Rotwang and the last appearance of Nathan Leash. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters